


"I'm a star!" "No, Darling, you're as high as one."

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Notes, Dipper pretty much played on every team, Emancipated twins, F/M, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't english, I seriously need to learn to write smut, M/M, Randomness in the middle of the night, Siblings, Teasing, Twins, and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: Funny one-shot of Dipper taking his boyfriend out with their friends, but when Dipper gets a call, a stranger gets into Will's head and urges Will to do some weed and hilariousness ensues also a bit of smut and bad language, oops





	"I'm a star!" "No, Darling, you're as high as one."

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! My crappy attempt at smut and drugs since I haven't done either

Flashing Lights. Loud beats, Bodies grinding, Howling laughter, and certain areas of public sex for everyone to enjoy.

in a dark corner with only a handful of teenagers who were drinking and smoking in a corner. In the middle of this group was the famous Dipper Gleeful and his boyfriend, William Cipher, two different shades of bright blue eyes had made them a cute pair, never minding Dipper's envious dark brown curls that often fell in front of his eyes, giving him a sense of mysteriousness and dominance. Will was almost the exact opposite, baby blue hair covered his hair in wavy locks that gave him a look of innocence that couldn't be rivaled, his pale skin only contrasted lightly to Dipper's deeper peach tone from modeling and such. They were completely and utterly in love and no one could come between them, people had tried to split them apart, but only succeeded in making them closer. 

Will sat in Dipper's lap with his head tucked into the crook of Dipper's neck, arms wrapped around his waist made him feel safe, even if they were surrounded by their body guards and friends. Dipper was playing a friendly game of poker with companions from tennis, football, basketball, golf, DECA, Bowling, Soccer, Lacrosse, and Debate. It was one of those nights that they didn't have to talk about business and such, and Dipper planned to make it the best night of Will's life since the last time he had one of these meetings, he had missed their anniversary.

"So, you're the William that our dear Dipper has told us so much about," The blonde one, Will wants to say that his name is James, but with how much honey glider margarita's he's had, he couldn't rely too heavily on his memory, so he settled for smiling and nodding at the boy. "Ah, that's great, but he didn't entail that you were such a cutie though~"the blonde flirted, unaware that a pair of unnatural sea green eyes were glaring in his direction until he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes, the kind one may get when squinting and reading for too long. He put his hands up as a sign of surrender and leaned back in his seat mumbling, but still winked in Will's direction with a small wince as the pain grew stronger. William for all his innocence, simply batted Dipper's chest halfheartedly, telling him to "Stop being mean to his friends." And Dipper only chuckled and kissed the back of his hand, effectively diverting his attention from the boy to blushing and telling Dipper to stop, hiding his face in his chest as Dipper and his friends laughed at his shyness. However while Will's head was down, Dipper glared at each of them so that the point got across that William was off limits and the second Will's head came up, Dipper's smiled was plastered back on.

The night had only gotten in 2 hours, jokes and drinks were passed around like hot potato , Quinn, A basketball player, had just finished a story about getting caught in the act by his grandpa, "He just stared at us, fished a condom out oh his pocket, and threw it at us. He backed away making the Darth Vader noises!" They all either cackled or giggled at the image when Dipper's phone rang, the ringtone Will picked out for him rang loud and clear, 

'We swore that death would do us part  
So now we haunt you in the dark ~'

Dipper tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Key word tried. He kissed the small plush lips of his boyfriend, mumbling an apology before making his way out of the booth, a string of curses already falling from his lips. 

"Mabel, this better be hell freezing over."

~

Now that Will was alone, Dipper's coat draped over his lithe form, he looked like a gazelle waiting to be prey'd upon by the lions. He gave a small shy wave and ducked his head down, curls bouncing at the movement which made each male chuckle in interest now that Dipper wasn't watching. However, before any of them could get far enough, a new face joined the table and he was all over Will in a second, flirting and commenting on his innocence and cuteness, vile sex innuendos were heavily noticed, but ignored. Then it all hit the fan when he got him a drink and pulled out a bag of weed, each body flinched away, they had done drugs before, but they hadn't any idea about Will, this was their first real meeting with one another without involving business. 

"Come one now cotton candy, don't you want to take a ride on the wild side? Your boyfriend might just like it." The stranger spoke slyly and it then became obvious about what the mans intentions were, but he even if he didn't know it, he had hit one of Will's soft spots and didn't pay much attention as the peaceful smile that graced Will's face had now fallen off in a fraction of a second. The boy's looked around for the bodyguards, they were trying to keep an eye on Will, but were being distracted by a couple of guys and girls. Typical.

Will thought about it. He often did. Maybe Dipper would be happier if he didn't have to constantly watch over Will and protect him, he had enough to worry about and Will probably hadn't made anything easier for him. It was decided then, he nodded at the man and asked him how it worked. He would show Dipper he could be tough. He tried a few times, choking and coughing a bit at the strong scent, but hadn't stopped trying until he got it right and by the time he did, he was as high as a kite. The other boy's chuckled nervously, Dipper was going to have a fit when he saw this.

~

Dipper fought the urge to roll his eyes as his sister gave him a message from his workers about something that needed to be fixed by tonight and they wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright, alright, alright!" He shouted into the phone, drawing a bit of attention from a few stranglers outside, "I will do whatever you want, buy whatever you want, if you just send me the fax and shut the fuck up." He begged, already preparing himself to go back into the club when he saw a sight for sore eyes. 

It was Will. One a table. Half naked. Smoking a joint. 

And if these factors hadn't already sent alarm bells going off in his head, it would be the mysterious young man in all black that Will was dancing on the table with who looked him in the eye and threw a smirk in his direction, a hand placed at the small of Will's back. There was some random delinquent dancing on his boyfriend and his dearest pals only looked lost for words, 'and of action' Dipper added in bitterly, he cut his sister off, already storming towards the pair surrounded by people, "Yeah got it, fax it, bye." He quickly hung up and went to the table, it reeked of weed and when he looked into the jacket of the stranger that had flew open in his spin, he saw his coat was lined with it.

Dipper pushed through the crowd and snatched Will down to his level by the lapels of his jacket, a dopey smile on his face as he swamped Dipper into a hug, "Dippy, baby, I missed you sooo much did you see what I did? Look!" He shoved the blunt in Dipper's face, which immediately twisted into an expression of extremely disgust, "Why in world would you want to do a thing like this to impress me?" He questioned. Will's answer was simple, "I wanted to make you happy!" Dipper shook his head and covered his nose, taking the blunt form Will, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it, effectively smothering the flame. Dipper reached both arms up and carried Will bridal style and in all his drunk and high glory, Will simply giggled and threw his head back.

When he reached the table, everyone had a guilty nervous look on their face and rightly so, but Dipper couldn't blame them, once Will truly had his mind set on something, there would be nothing to change that, so he would let them off....for now. He grabbed their coats and checked to make sure their wallets and keys were present before giving and to his friends,"Due to the circumstances, William and I shall be leaving, if there is a problem with the bill, please contact me or my sister. I hope we can have another outing like this in a more controlled environment and better situations. Good day, boys." He turned on a heel, dress shoes clicking against the black floor littered with spills and other unidentifiable substances. Dipper sneered at them and exited the club, cameras immediately clouded his vision and he did his best to avoid looking directly in them and to keep Will from showing the press he was high as a kite. 

The body guards covered the couple and led them to the car, the limo was empty and reset to how it was before they had been dropped off, Will had been laid on the couch with furs and silks to comfort him. Dipper sat beside him in a huff, nodding to the chauffeur and resting his head back when the doors were shut, the voices were muffled and the flashes were heavily dimmed by the blackout windows. He looked to his left where Will had resorted to playing with the furs his body was splayed upon, but he often kept glancing towards Dipper in interest, but the second they held eye contact, Will was all over him. Legs placed on either side of his own, arms wrapped around his neck and his mouth smothering his own. Dipper's eyes were wide as he glanced over Will's shoulder to be sure the privacy window was up, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the black screen, focusing his attention back to Will who had tried to take off Dipper's dress shirt, but struggled when his vision doubled. 

Dipper chuckled and took the hands in his, relishing the whine that came from the blue haired boy, his skin was flushed red as Dipper released his hands and took off the tie himself, slowly unbuttoning the dark blue dress shirt Will had chosen for him earlier that week, tossing both items to the floor of the limo. He held tightly onto the blue boy's waist when the car jerked slightly at what Dipper presumed was a stop light, kissing down from the side of Will's face and going south, sucking hickies into the porcelain skin. The whimpers spilled from Will and it only made Dipper smirk against his skin, "Now my love, do explain why you thought it would be a smart idea to get high in a club and dance with some stranger who wasn't me?" Dipper questioned, listening to Will's gasps and hitches of breath the more attention Dipper put into marking his skin and grabbing two handfuls of flesh that was William's backside, squeezing and slapping it through the fabric of his dress pants when he didn't answer him fast enough. "Ah- hnn- D-Dipper, baby, w-wait m-mINUte" Will stuttered as he struggled to regain his breath through the actions of his boyfriend. "What was that my dove? I didn't quite catch that last part~" Dipper teased his intoxicated boyfriend. 

Dipper knew from the start that Will couldn't hold a drink, much less a smoke, but Dipper had wanted to see the shy boy go a bit out of his comfort zone and although he didn't like the circumstances of which it happened, it was nice to see the hidden part of his beloved that he now fully knew was possible. 

The blue eyed boy had taken the time Dipper did to think to get on his knees and undo his trousers, he had taken the brown haired boy's cock from out of its confinement where it was red and pulsing, Will licked the head tentatively, making Dipper jerk his hips with a hiss, "Don't tease me, William, you're already going to be punished from your earlier stunt, do you really think this is your wisest choice?" Dipper is quite proud of himself for being bale to speak evenly without moaning despite the enthusiasm Will had taken into sucking his cock as his apology and sheer amusement. 

Will hummed around the thickness that held a heavy weight in his mouth, Dipper's hips chasing his tongue when it found its way into the slit. Will chuckled and held a finger to his lips while he made a shushing sound, "Shhh Dip-dip, you'll wake up the moon, hehe." William giggled and rubbed his lips down the length of Dipper's shaft, humming at the taste of sweat and pre-cum that embodied it. Dipper was practically in heaven, despite the weird things Will would mutter now and then, he had been begging the boy for a blow job for months now and knowing that he wanted to do just as much as Dipper made the smirk on his face only grow in cockiness.

All too soon, they reached the manor, Dipper noticed by the change of driving that they had reached the smooth stone path that made the car jump a bit, this made Dipper sigh as he cleaned them up, re-buttoning their pants and dress shirts, making sure their coats were already closed to hide the hickies. Once Dipper deemed them fit, he took hold of his darling arm by looping it through his own, making sure he carried more of Will's weight when they had gotten under the umbrella, he hadn't noticed the rain until now. 

The door closed behind them and soon drove off to get it under shelter immediately, Dipper had the same plan, but was stopped as he opened the front door to his home, seeing Mabel's smirking face waiting for him. He sneered at her, warning her to be quiet, but per usual, she hadn't listened to him, "Have a fun night brother dearest? It seemed like your little pet did." She teased them with a sickly sweet tone, showing him a tabloid that was entered only a few minutes ago, pictures of Will were everywhere, shirtless, dancing, kissing, etc. However the only picture he didn't see, for which he was thankful, was of Will smoking at any times. Dipper took a sigh of relief, a small glare at the small boy beside him who in turn was staring wide eyed at the chandeliers soon faded into a smile, he was just glad William was safe.

He adjusted his grip on Will to be sure he didn't walk off and dismissed his sister, "Didn't I already tell you to shut the fuck up, sister mine?" Dipper responded in the same sweet tone as he made his way up the right of the twin spiral staircases. He heard her huff and let out a small chuckle, opening the door to his room, laying Will down on his bed as he organized their items as to have less work for later. He had just about finished putting things away when he heard Will laughing behind him, sprawled out and dazed, Dipper shut the drawer and made his way on top of the small blue boy's body, nuzzling his neck, admiring the small giggle that sounded like bells no matter what state of mind he was in, "What amuses you at this time, my little lamb?" He asked kissing the plain of his pale neck, licking over the already healed bite marks that littered it. 

Will motioned for Dipper to come closer, which he did, and Will giggled before whispering into his boyfriends ear, "I'm a star!" He cheered with that cute glint in his eyes as he threw his head back in a fit of giggles to which Dipper could only shake his head and laugh at the silliness of his adorable boyfriend that he had the honor to admire up close and personal, "No darling, you're as high as one" Dipper responded to him, knowing he wasn't sober in any way, shape, or form to fully understand what Dipper was saying. Like he presumed, William only laughed at him and threw his head back, exposing his neck to his boyfriend unintentionally.  
The brown haired boy used this moment to suck a hickie into the pule of the smaller ones throat, hearing his breath hitch as he smirked, holding the his hands above him by his wrists.

"Come on my star, show me how high you can get, we'll see which one affects you more, my sexual high or that douchebag's drug one, hm?" Dipper smiled at the look in Will's eyes, the small blue one wrapped his legs around his waist, "You're sexy when your jealous~" He whispered hotly and lick the side of Dipper's neck and in return, he grounded his hips down into the smaller boy's, listening to tight gasp that released itself. Dipper kissed Will's lips and whispered back to him, "Darling, you haven't seen anything just yet~" He licked Williams top lip before grinding into him harder this time and dishing out a quick slap to his backside.

Will moaned into the open air, he had to get drunk more often if this was his punishment, he groaned as Dipper pushed the head of his cock into him, his breath hitching and Dipper shoved his head into the sheets as he pounded into him, "Hush." One particular thrust had him seeing stars.

Best make-up sex ever. Will moaned again louder than before with the moon as his witness, he swore he saw galaxies behind his eyes when Dipper was fucking him. He jabbed a thrust to his bundle of nerves and William keened.

* B O N U S *

Mabel had every pillow known to man to cover her ears as she tried to sleep, she was on the other side of the house and this shouldn't possible, but she was yet again proved wrong by a loud moan that echoed through the mansion. Mabel snatched her phone off her bedside and texted her friends to come pick her up for the weekend, she couldn't handle this level of torture, she was too young for this. She sent the text off, putting headphones in and turning the music up as high as possible, it muffled the sound slightly. 

Dipper owed her big time, she looked in her gallery at the pictures she had forced the press to not publish of Will smoking and drinking, the thought made her smirk, but it was soon wiped off with a snarl as she heard the head board creak in time with Will's moaning. 

Oh yeah. Big time.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THEN. Will can't keep his voice down and Dipper isn't really opposed to that, but Mabel most definitely did. Hm. Anywho, you know the drill: kudos subscribe and comment if you wish! Byyeee
> 
> Question, what do you think the rest of the boys did for the night? Or, who do you think the stranger with the drugs could be? Let me know what you think!


End file.
